El Renacer De La Leyenda
by Zephiro Reiji
Summary: Zero, ha sido despertado por Ciel, para proteger la base de la resistencia, se han perdido muchas vidas para lograr la paz, pero Ciel sigue soñando con el día en el que haya paz, hasta entonces, Zero deberá luchar contra Neo Arcadia y proteger a los humanos y reploids...
1. Chapter 1

**Haber… Empiezo la explicación o ke ase? Okno bueno amiguitos/as de lo ajeno, soy Mesariel  
nadie me conoce seguramente, estoy escribiendo desde otra cuenta (Zephiro Reiji) y como primer fic haré uno sobre ''Megaman Zero'' esta saga que tanto me gusta de videojuegos, será muy parecido el principio con el juego de emulador de ''Megaman Zero'', voy a aceptar OC, tendrán que darme, el nombre de sus OC, características físicas y psicológicas, edad y bando al que pertenecen ( Mavericks, Reploids o Humanos ), si serán parte de la resistencia o de los neo arcadianos, haber.. Qué más… Ummmm… Ah si, la historia primariamente será narración, los textos aparecerán entre '-' cuando empiece el dialogo junto con los nombres de los personajes, ejemplo: - Ciel: blablablá. Las dudas las iré aclarando en los review, aceptare OC a partir del cap. 5 más o menos, y los recibire hasta el cap 15 diria yo, y bueno, sin más que decir o explicar, disfruten el cap. **

****** Capítulo 1: El Renacimiento de la Leyenda******

En un mundo donde la prosperidad entre la humanidad y mavericks no duró mucho por la falta de energía, los neo-arcadianos asediaban la base de la resistencia.

-Ciel: Retrocedan, no podemos resistir más tiempo aquí-

Los neo-arcadianos traspasaban las defensas de la resistencia una por una, no se podían resistir al ejercito neo-arcadiano, ya habían traspasado la puerta principal varias unidades de asedio, el panel de control, la sala de energía, todo había sido tomado menos un lugar…

Ciel: Todos al laboratorio destruido, es el último lugar para defenderse

Soldado 1: Yo protegeré y defenderé la entrada-

En este laboratorio se veía una gran maquina conectada a un reploid. Con un casco rojo con detalles azul marino y en el centro de la cabeza una especie de piedra celeste un poco oscura con una forma algo triangular, una especie de pechera roja, con unos guantes azul oscuro, de piel blanca y ojos cerrados, una armadura en el brazo de color roja y una parecida en las piernas junto a unas zapatillas rojas, y las partes descubiertas del cuerpo con una polera aparentemente de tela azul marino, aparentemente muerto…

Ciel: ¡¿Ese es!?

Milan: ¡Es Zero!-

Milan se acercó al reploid, pero al intentar tocarlo fue repelido por una barrera

Soldado 1: Aghh... Los neo-arcadianos están llegando!-

Ciel se colocó detrás de Zero y Milan delante para protegerlos a ambos mientras el ejército neo-arcadiano asesinaba al soldado y entraban en las ruinas

Milan: Srta Ciel, ¡Cuidado!-

Milan recibía las balas mientras disparaba e intentaba proteger a sus aliados

Ciel: Milan!

Passy: Ciel, úsame, tengo el poder de reanimar a Zero

Ciel: Pero…

Passy: ¡Solo hazlo!

Ciel: …. Está bien… Gracias Passy…

Passy: Gracias por todo… Ciel…

Ciel: ¡Passy!-

Luego de decir esto, la científica mando a Passy hacia Zero, este al recibirla produjo un leve destello y se levanto

Zero: ….

Ciel: Zero, por favor, ¡ayúdanos!-

Zero sacó su pistola, y mientras disparaba lastimando y terminando con los neo-arcadianos que se acercaban, Ciel revisaba a Milan y lo curaba

Ciel: Gracias Zero…- Dijo una vez que los ejércitos parecían haberse detenido -

Zero:…. Dónde estoy…

Ciel: En el laboratorio destruido de la base de la resistencia… -

Zero miró a todos lados en silencio.

Ciel: Por favor Zero, ayúdanos, no podemos hacer nada contra los neo-arcadianos- Zero asintió, y Ciel se colocó detrás de Zero, ambos avanzaban corriendo, siendo Ciel protegida de los neo-arcadianos por Zero y eliminando a los mismos usando gran maestría con su arma-

Ciel: Eres… Increíble…- Zero seguía eliminando a los neo-arcadianos en su camino hasta que llegaron a uno de los paneles de control, Ciel se separó un poco de Zero estando cerca dela puerta y a la vez de una pared- Gracias Zero…Sin tu ayuda no hubiese…

-Zero: Cuidado! –La interrumpió, pero había sido demasiado tarde, un brazo metálico sujeto a Ciel luego de atravesar y romper la pared y la llevo para ''adentro''-…..-Zero, corrió tras la científica y al llegar a una habitación con 3 computadores, se vio frente a frente con un robo grande, amarillo e imponente, siendo este el que sujetaba a Ciel-

-Ciel: Zero! Aléjate, no podrás derrotarlo!- Zero, ignorando los consejos de la científica, saltaba y esquivaba los ataques del robot a la vez que le disparaba, en un momento de descuido, Zero fue golpeado por una roca que se desprendió del techo, quedando aturdido y herido, aprovecho esta instancia el robot y le lanzó un rayo hiriéndolo aún más, seguido de esto una de las computadoras se encendió, y se vio una especie de luz multicolor-

¿?: Zero… Toma tu espada… La Z Saber…

Zero: Quién eres…?

¿?: Protege a Ciel y a los humanos de los neo-arcadianos, Zero!

Zero:….- La luz desapareció, Zero, empuño su nueva arma y se lanzó con esta hacia el robot, manejándola como si fuese otra parte de su cuerpo, y esquivando hábilmente los rayos del mismo, lanzó una estocada vertical, cortando a la mitad el robot, y salvando a la científica de la explosión-

Ciel: Zero! Estás bien?

Zero: …. Quien era…

Ciel: Zero…- El reploid asintió, luego de derrotar a todos los enemigos dentro de la base, se dirigió al panel central de control y transporte- Zero…Sé… Que recién tuviste que pelear pero… Por favor… Ayúdanos… Nuestros aliados apenas pueden defender las afueras de la base, ve y ayúdales por favor…

Zero:… - El héroe legendario asintió y sin miedo salió a las afueras de la base, encontrándose con un ejército de neo-arcadianos, comandados por una reploid, de armadura parecida a la de Zero pero de color azul y celeste, con un tridente en sus manos y unos ojos celestes-

¿?: ¿eh? ¿Quién eres tú?

Zero: Esa misma pregunta te tengo yo

Leviathan: Me llamo Leviathan y soy una de los 4 guardianes del maestro X

Zero: ¿Eh? De… X…?

Leviathan: Así es, y la basura como tú, que se interpone en los planes de neo-arcadia debe morir, a él! – Luego que Leviathan lo ordenara, todos se abalanzaron contra Zero, el antiguo reploid, esquivaba las balas, y los golpes de bastones eléctricos y rebanaba a sus enemigos, siempre bajo la mirada atenta de Leviathan, decapitaba, destruía y eliminaba a sus enemigos con facilidad y habilidad, de un momento a otro de haber 100 neo-arcadianos, solo quedaba Leviathan, quien lo veía muy interesada- Vaya, eres increíble –sonrió- será un gran placer eliminarte- Sin decir otra cosa, la reploid se lanzó contra Zero a gran velocidad, al darse cuenta de esto, Zero salto a un lado esquivando su ataque, lanza una patada contra su atacante y esta se defendió usando su brazo derecho, momento que Zero aprovecho para darle un golpe con su espada y Leviathan con gran habilidad se protegió de este ataque usando su tridente-

Zero: ….

Leviathan: Eres muy fuerte… -Se lanzó nuevamente contra Zero y le dio una patada en la costilla derecha y a lo que él respondió con un puñetazo en su abdomen, Leviathan dio un gemido de dolor para luego ser lastimada por varios cortes de la Z Saber de Zero- tsk… -se veía lo agotada y malherida que estaba, mientras que Zero, solo con algunos golpes y cansancio- Admito… Mi derrota… Eres uno de los pocos que me puede vencer en combate… Jeje… Nos volveremos a ver…-sin más que decir, Leviathan desapareció tele-portada, Zero cayó de rodillas recuperando el aliento y luego se levantó, para entrar a la base de la resistencia e ir a la sala de teleportacion-

Ciel: Bien hecho Zero, gracias a ti, todos los ataques de neo-arcadia cesaron.. Gracias…

Zero: ….

Ciel: Zero… Ve a descansar… Necesitaremos mucho de tu ayuda para vencer a la maligna neo-arcadia…

Zero: …. Entiendo –luego de decir esto, salió del panel de control y se fue a una habitación vacía, ya era de noche, y se veía la luna llena- No recordaré mucho de mi pasado… Ni sabré mucho del presente… Pero… Si sé… Que debo detener a neo-arcadia… - luego de decir esto, se acostó e intento dormir-

********* Fin del capítulo********

**Espero les haya gustado, a los que conozcan la saga de megaman o por lo menos la del juego, Megaman Zero, sabrán que esto en realidad no comienza así, pero por ser un fic, y a la vez que la pareja principal será Leviathan x Zero, me entenderán, espero les haya gustado, esta forma en la que escribí no me gustó mucho, me gustaría su opinión para ver si en el sig. Cap. Uso una nueva o continuo con esta, y sin más que decir, amiguitos/as de lo ajeno, yo me despido, espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno gente o3o aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, nadie mando reviews excepto dos persona, gracias a esas *ríe* bueno, espero les guste el capítulo, perdón si tardo en subirlos, pero entre que mi pc es medio lento, tengo Pre Universitario, y el colegio me tiene en desorden me entenderán, de ante mano gracias por seguirme y disfruten el nuevo capítulo, por cierto, las palabras entre guiones son pensamientos. Sin más que decir… A disfrutar**

********* Capítulo 2: El Dios Egipcio*********

-Ya había despertado, eran las 10 de la mañana, se había terminado de vestir, cuando en su comunicador se escuchó la voz de Ciel- "Zero ven al panel de control por favor"-

Zero: ... *suspiró* Entendido, voy en camino *luego de decir esto salió camino al panel de control*

Ciel: Zero... Lamento tener que pedirlo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda, neo-arcadia mandó otra parte de su ejército, no sabemos quién es su líder, sólo sabemos que están en el desierto, nuestros soldados no pueden detenerlos por favor... Ayúdanos... ¿Irás al campo de batalla?

Zero: Lo haré... Tele-transpórtame

Ciel: *asiente* suerte Zero...*lo tele-transporta a un desierto*

*apareció en un desierto, con varias naves de batallas destrozadas, cadáveres de reploids de la resistencia, cadáveres de neo-arcadianos, buitres y algo parecido a unas serpientes*

Zero: *suspira* Veamos... La misión dice, que hay que detener el asedio de los neo-arcadianos que intentan traspasar esta puerta... Y rescatar a los soldados que queden vivos... Pero... no veo a ninguno *suspira* veamos a donde llego... *empieza a caminar con su espada en mano, preparado para todo* Esto es extraño... No hay nadie... *salta a un lado esquivando algo parecido a unas balas* Eh!? *mira a todos lados encontrando a su agresor escondiéndose bajo a arena, Zero cerró los ojos y esperó y de un momento a otro se movió rápidamente, y corto la cabeza de su enemigo, poco después lo vio, era una especie de serpiente* Esto es raro... *suspira, y ve a un soldado tirado y herido en el suelo intentando defenderse de un buitre, avanzando rápidamente corto al buitre, y salvo al soldado*

Soldado 1: Zero... Gracias... Por... Salvarme...

Zero:... El camino de regreso está despejado, ve con cuidado *se aleja de ahi una vez que el soldado asiente*

Veamos... Eh...? Agua!? *salto para atrás, aunque muy tarde, el agua había humedecido la arena, y el lugar en el que piso se rompió, y cayo a una especie de caverna, llena de agua, la caverna era lúgubre, oscura, y sobre ellos habían unas especies de barcos, amarillos grandes, habían estalactitas y estalagmitas, era un lugar aterrador para cualquier humano, solo se veían tiburones y pulpos metálicos * agua... Solo puede ser...

Leviathan: Hola pequeño héroe

Zero: Leviathan! *dijo antes de sentir como su espalda era golpeada por Leviathan, con un salto, se incorporó, y antes de que se diera cuenta recibió otra patada de ella, haciéndolo golpearse contra el suelo*

Leviathan: Es más difícil luchar contra mí en mi ambiente natural, no lo crees? *ríe*

Zero: Tsk... *sujetó su arma, y luego de esquivar un golpe de Leviathan, intentó golpearla, pero su movimiento bajo el agua, eran ralentizados, por lo que, antes de alcanzarla recibió dos puñetazos antes de siquiera tocarla, y luego su ataque fue esquivado fácilmente*

Zero: Maldita sea...

*se escucha por el transmisor de Zero a Ciel*

Ciel: Zero... Resiste... Estoy descargando un chip en tu armadura...

Zero: Un... Chip...?

Ciel: Si, este te permitirá moverte en el agua como si estuvieras en la tierra...

Zero: Gracias... Ciel...

Ciel: Zero... Resiste 10 minutos...

Zero: Entendido...

Leviathan: Qué tanto murmullas?

Leviathan: No me podrás vencer en mi habitad *atacó rápidamente a Zero* Esto es por nuestro último enfrentamiento... Zero...

Zero: *escupía sangre y de cada 6 ataques, apenas y con suerte esquivaba dos, Zero estaba a la defensiva, parecía acorralado hasta que...*

Ciel: Chip descargado, activando en 3...2...1... Chip activado y acoplado a la armadura

Zero: *la armadura de Zero, antes roja, se tornó de un color azul en el casco, en las armaduras de los brazos, el cristal se mantuvo de su celeste, las armaduras de las piernas se tornaron azul marino, y la especie de polera de tela que tenía puesta se tornó de un azul marino más oscuro se levantó y movió fácilmente bajo el agua* Gracias... Ciel...

Leviathan: Eh? Te puedes mover bajo el agua... Mejor así, ya se volvía aburrido, es hora de pelear en serio *sonrió e hizo aparecer su tridente*

Zero: Veamos cómo sale ahora... *el sonrió y sujeto su espada, atento a los movimientos de ella, en un principio se sorprendió, porque se movía más rápido que antes, por alguna razón se sintió emocionado, y al sentir a Leviathan cerca de él, se protegió con su espada, oyéndose el choque entre las armas de ambos, quedaron frente a frente mientras ejercían presión con sus armas para no ser derribado por el otro*

Leviathan: Me emociona luchar contra ti, Zero, eres el único con el que me siento cómoda al momento de luchar

Zero:...

Leviathan: Pero ya basta de palabras, es hora de acabar con esto *apareció detrás de él y atacó con su tridente, Zero se agacho, esquivando el ataque, y dándole una patada en las piernas haciéndola caer, antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, recibió un golpe del codo de Zero con gran fuerza en su estómago, escupió algo de sangre, y le devolvió el golpe con un puñetazo en las costillas, alejándolo de ella, Zero se lanzó con un corte horizontal con su arma, mismo que leviathan esquivo de un salto, y le dio una patada en el rostro, Zero, aprovechando esto le dio una patada en la espalda, alejándola el, ambos jadeaban, notándose a Leviathan más cansada que Zero, este aprovechando su energía y rápidamente se acercó a ella, dándole un golpe con su rodilla en el estómago, haciéndola inclinar y escupir sangre, ella logro esquivar a penas un puñetazo de Zero y le dio un golpe con su fuerza restante haciéndole caer de rodillas*

Zero: Argghh... -es fuerte...-

Leviathan: - Es...increíble...- esta...vez... Ganas... Tu... *dijo antes de caer inconsciente*...

Zero: esto... Es un... Problema... *escupió sangre* Ciel... Me escuchas...? *transmisor destruido* vaya... Esto... Es un... Problema... *mira a Leviathan y se sorprende por el piso movedizo, pronto se empezaba a ver como el suelo se destrozaba, y se veía aparecer espinas metálicas* si... Leviathan... O yo... Tocamos... Esas cosas... Es... Nuestro fin... *se sorprendió al ver el suelo bajo de ella remecerse, y sin dudarlo, fue donde ella y la tomo en brazos, unos segundos antes de que el suelo bajo de ellos se rompiera, saltó, quedando en la entrada de una cueva, muy pequeña, se escondió ahí, junto con Leviathan, el nivel del agua, había descendido, y ya no se acercaba ni a la entrada de su escondite, la acostó de la forma más cómoda posible, y se sentó a su lado, entre medio de ambos, miro a Leviathan, se sentía raro, se sentía mal, el verla herida, y hecho por su propia mano, le daba una sensación de culpabilidad soportable, pero molesta*

Zero: Leviathan... *suspiro lentamente varias veces para recuperar el aliento* No me es agradable lastimarte... Es increíble luchar contra ti... *suspira*

Leviathan: ... *se remueve inquieta*

Zero: Tsk... Aunque seas un reploid... Sigues siendo una neo-arcadiana...

Leviathan: *aun inconsiente* Zero...

Zero: *se sorprende* el comunicador está roto... Y la misión aún no está completada... Además... *miró a Leviathan y suspiró, luego de una hora, ya había recobrado fuerzas, toma a Leviathan en brazos, y con agilidad y maña, salió de la caverna volviendo a dar con el desierto* Voy a terminar esta misión... Y luego... *se vio interrumpido por algo parecido a Zombies, depositó a Leviathan en un lugar seguro y destruyo a sus agresores*

Anubis:*apareció un humano con forma de perro, o una fusión de ambas, bípedo, de piel café oscura, un una armadura y casco egipcio amarillo* Me presento, soy Anubis, el Dios egipcio, por Fefnir, uno de los cuatro guardianes... Te destruiré...

Zero: ... No tengo tiempo para ti *con gran agilidad esquivo el ataque del Dios egipcio y lo golpeo con su espada, haciéndole un corte en el brazo derecho, luego la arena se movió y aparecieron zombies invocados por Anubis, en un par de segundos los destruyo y volvió a golpear a Anubis, este desapareció luego de lanzar su bastón, Zero repelió el ataque y lo volvió a dañar*

Zero: Si no pelearas en serio, no me hagas perder tiempo

Anubis: eh!? *desapareció entre la arena, y Zero solo se concentró, en silencio, esperaba al aparecer de Anubis, luego de que apareció, antes de que pu diera realizar algo fue recibido por el ataque cargado de la Z Saber, siendo cortado a la mitad&

Anubis: No! *luego de ser cortado hizo una pequeña explosión, Zero, cargó a Leviathan en su espalda y avanzó, encontrándose con un soldado*

Soldado 2: Zero... Que alegría... Verte... Eh...? Quien es... Ella...?

Zero: Nadie importante... No lo divulgues, nadie debe saber de esto

Soldado 2: Entendido...

Zero: Te dejaré cerca de la base, donde no me vean, dile a Ciel que se rompió mi comunicador, que tengo que hacer algo antes de ir a la base

Soldado 2: S-si señor *luego de esta conversación, el soldado siguió a Zero, siendo protegido por este de todo mal, luego de llegar cerca de la base, se fue, el soldado fue recibido por sus aliados, Zero, se alejó de la base con Leviathan a su espalda, cuando se alejó sonó el comunicador de ella*

¿?: Leviathan, dónde estás?

Zero: *tomo el comunicador de Leviathan luego de dejarla recostada en la arena* Quién eres?

¿?: Esa voz... Eres Zero, verdad?

Zero: Si, quién eres tú?

Harpuia: Mi nombre es Harpuia, soy uno de los 4 guardianes

Zero: Perfecto... Escucha... Leviathan luchó conmigo, pero el resultado fue negativo para ella...

Harpuia: Eh? La asesinaste?

Zero: No, no sería capaz... Solo esta inconsciente... Estoy en el desierto donde se movilizaba Anubis, te esperaré aquí, donde lo derrote, y te la entregare...

Harpuia: Así no más? No será una emboscada? Con Leviathan en su poder tendrían una gran ventaja sobre nosotros

Zero: Eso me da igual... Si quieres vienes por tu compañera, de lo contrario la cuidaré yo hasta que se recupere

Harpuia: ...

Zero: Entonces...?

Harpuia: Espérame allí, iré solo

Zero: Aqui estaré *se sentó en el suelo y recostó a Leviathan en sus piernas, y la acunó en su pecho*

***Mientras tanto en la base***

Ciel: Y Zero!? No responde a su comunicador... No... No le ha pasado nada grave... Cierto...?

Soldado 3: Srta Ciel, nos acaba de llegar un informe del soldado rescatado por Zero, que su comunicador se rompió y que debe hacer algo antes de regresar

Ciel: *suspira aliviada* Ya veo... Zero...

***En el desierto***

*se veía a Zero con Leviathan entre sus brazos, meditando*

Harpuia: Parecen novios más que enemigos *se veía a un reploid verde, con un casco verde, y en este mismo unas especies de alas del mismo color que toda su armadura, misma que tenía en brazos y piernas, una armadura verde en la entrepierna, y en las muñecas algo parecido a una muñequera, pero más gruesa y de color verde, se veía en sus ojos un color verde oscuro, y las partes descubiertas cubiertas por una especie de tela blanca, igual que Zero y Leviathan*

Zero: No malinterpretes, no tengo intenciones de unirme a Neo-Arcadia, mi misión es proteger a la Resistencia de ustedes *se levanta y la toma en brazos*

Harpuia: Entiendo... Nos veremos pronto... Zero...

Zero: contaré con ello... Harpuia... *se ve a Zero alejándose hacia la base y a Harpuia desaparecer con Leviathan*

Zero: *suspira y mira el cielo, ya nocturno*...

**********Cierre del capítulo 2********

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, no sé cuándo pueda subir el siguiente capítulo, aunque intentaré que sea pronto, espero les haya gustado y ahora pasaré a responder sus comentarios.**

**Dark Neko Kuroshitsune: El helado es mío o3o, me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí tienes la continuación. Saludos y abrazos **

**Dragon Oscuro: Me alegra te haya gustado, si se ve interesante espérate a lo siguiente que la historia está recién empezando jeje… Gracias por el consejo, intentaré tenerlo en cuenta las mayores veces posibles, ya que tampoco soy muy bueno detallando. Saludos y abrazos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sus reviews me animan . aunque sean pocos lo hacen *o* bueno, espero os guste este capítulo, en este capítulo a diferencia de los otros no habrá mucho combate –pero habrá x3- o3o pero no les adelanto más, disfruten del capítulo**

*********** Capítulo 3: En búsqueda del pasado… ***********

Zero: ¿Cuánto ha pasado… Desde que desperté…? Será una semana o dos ya…? *suspira* Necesito respuestas… Necesito saber quién fui… *se levanta y al terminar de vestirse con su armadura normal se dirige al panel de control*

Ciel: Ya te haz despertado… Zero…

Zero: Ciel, hay movimientos neo-arcadianos? Me gustaría tomarme el día…

Ciel: Está bien, Zero, no hay movimientos agresores por el momento, así que, hazlo, después de todo te lo mereces…

Zero: Gracias *usa el tele-transportador y aparece en un valle, con pocas casas, pero anchas y altas, de un color blanco grisáceo, con techos en formas de libro y puertas con formas de hojas de cuaderno* Library… La ciudad del libro… Será que encontraré algo sobre mi pasado aquí…? *entra en el edificio más grande de la ciudad, por dentro viéndose una inmensa biblioteca, con libros y computadores, a la vez de hologramas*

Encargado: Buenas tardes señor, qué necesita?

Zero: No lo sé exactamente… Tiene algún libro sobre el Maestro X?

****** Flash Back**** (así es como le llaman? ewe xDD)**

Ciel: Zero… Lo poco que sé de tu pasado… Es que fuiste un héroe, para las personas/reploids, tú eras un héroe… No sé qué habrá ocurrido… Pero junto a X… Hubo un cambio en el mundo provocado por ustedes dos…

Zero: X…? Agghh! *cae de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza*

Ciel: Zero!? Estás bien!?

Zero: Sí… Solo… Jaqueca…

Ciel: Seguro…?

Zero: Sí…

Ciel: Zero… *suspira*

Zero: Confía en mi…

****** Fin del Flash Back******

Encargado: X…? Los libros que lo involucran son escasos… Busca por ahí… *señala un lugar lúgubre, lleno de estantes con telarañas y libros antiguos*

Zero: Gracias *va donde le indicaron y busca entre los libro algo que le pueda servir* veamos… Servirá este…? *toma el libro y suspira, lo abre y empieza a leer* veamos… _Hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando se desarrollaban las guerras élficas, el héroe, X, luchaba contra los mavericks…_ Maldita sea… El resto está borrado… *sigue leyendo donde encuentra letras* _Después de eso, no se supo más sobre ellos_… Tsk, esto me está molestando… Todas las letras están borrosas… E ilegibles…

Encargado: La biblioteca va a cerrar en 5 minutos

Zero: *suspira* Maldita sea... *deja el libro en su lugar* veamos... *sale de la biblioteca y se dirige a otra casa de libros*

Señor 1: Qué se le ofrece?

Zero: Estoy buscando información sobre X

Señor 1: Lo siento... Pero esa información ha sido quemada, destruida y varios sinónimos

Zero: Ya veo... Gracias de todas formas *sale del lugar, busca un lugar apartado bajo la sombra de un árbol y se sienta a meditar*

¿?: Zero... *lo mira desde la rama de un árbol* Tienes razón... Es una pena...

Zero: Quién anda ahí? *se levanta y mira a todos lados*

¿?: Por el momento, nadie *ríe irónicamente y desaparece*

Zero: Esa voz...!? *suspira* Ya veo... *mira el cielo* Nadie parece saber sobre él... *camina en dirección a otra casa de libros cuando su comunicador suena*

Ciel: Zero... Es... Una emergencia... Los neo-arcadianos... Ayúdanos!

Zero: No... Ciel!? *va al tele-transportador corriendo*

¿?: Dónde vas?

Zero: Eh? Quién eres tú?

Fefnir: Me llamo Fighting Fefnir, uno de los 4 guardianes *se ve un reploid de armadura roja, con un casco en las orillas blanco, dos especies de cuernos sobresaliente amarillos, y la parte sobrando roja, un especie de cañón en su brazo izquierdo y un guante blanco en el derecho, en los hombros una armadura roja con detalles blancos, con una especie de capa de color carmesí con los bordes de un color parecido al dorado, los mismos detalles en las zapatillas, color carmesí, con la planta baja blanca y ciertos detalles del tobillo amarillo, y las partes sobrantes, con una especie de tela blanca* y tú no tienes permitido regresar *sonríe con malicia*

Zero: Otro guardián...? Qué está ocurriendo en la base...?

Fefnir: Vénceme y vete a descubrirlo *ríe y se cuerpo brilla de un color blanco y lanza una bola de fuego grande, misma que Zero desvía con su espada, aun así haciéndolo retroceder* Muy lento! *salta y se lanza con su puño hacia abajo, mismo que Zero esquiva rodando a otro lado, y en el espacio donde Fefnir golpeo se ve una pequeña grieta*

Zero: Lo siento... Pero debo acabar luego... *se lanza a gran velocidad contra Fefnir, mismo, que sin poder esquivar su ataque es golpeado en el pecho por un corte de la Z saber, siendo protegido por su armadura y una patada en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder, Zero a gran velocidad se coloco debajo del levantado Fefnir y le dio una patada en la espalda haciéndole escupir un poco de saliva para luego recibir otra patada en las costillas por parte de Zero* No tengo tiempo para ti

Fefnir: Je… Eres fuerte… Con razón Leviathan está loca por ti…

Zero: Eh!? Leviathan!?

Fefnir: Bajaste la guardia! *se lanza a él con esa aura blanca brillando, lo sujeta y lo envía al aire con un puñetazo, salta colocándose arriba de él y lo toma de la cintura con ambos brazos y cae en picada con Zero, haciéndole golpearse en el suelo, se vieron los ojos de la víctima tornarse un poco blancos, y luego volvieron a su color original*

Zero: Jeje… Esto… Es todo…? *se levanta a duras penas sonriendo* Es aburrido luchar contigo… *toce un poco*

Fefnir: *ríe* No me haz hecho nada y dices que es aburrido?

Zero: Eso es lo que acabo de decir… *sonríe y se lanza a Fefnir con sus movimientos notoriamente ralentizados, pero no por ello ser más lento que su enemigo, lo golpeo en el estómago con un puñetazo con gran fuerza haciéndole escupir sangre para luego pasar por debajo de sus piernas colocándose detrás de él, sujetando su capa y tirándolo al suelo para patearle la cabeza, haciéndole perder el conocimiento unos momentos, luego, Zero lo deja caer colocándose a su lado y dándole un fuerte golpe con su codo en el estómago dejándolo semi-inconsciente* Por eso te dije… Aburrido… Te aprovechaste de un momento en el que baje la guardia… Y ni aun así me derrotaste… No estás al nivel de Leviathan… *toma el comunicador de Fefnir* Harpuia… O me vienes a buscar tú… O tendré que derrotar a más de tus secuaces…

Harpuia: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas… "Héroe"… Puedo ser tu peor pesadilla…

Zero: Eso quiero verlo… Pero no es el momento… Ven a recoger a tu aliado, no me interesa asesinar *deja el comunicador encima de Fefnir y se va*

Harpuia: Estás… Seguro? *ríe levemente*

Fefnir: Z…e…r…o… *cae inconsciente*

Zero: *va al tele-transportador y se tele-transporta a la base, al llegar va a la sala de control y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que todo está en orden*

Ciel: Eh? Por qué estás tan lastimado Zero? No te tomaste el día libre, estás bien? *lo mira*

Zero: Sí… *mira a todas partes* escuché… Que necesitaban ayuda en la base…

Ciel: Eh? Por qué? No ha pasado nada…

Zero: Qué extraño… *suspira y mira su comunicador*

***Mientras en Neo-Arcadia…***

¿?: Harpuia… Estás dejando a Zero actuar a su libre albedrío… *se ve una sombra debido a la oscuridad*

Harpuia: Tranquila… Hiciste un buen trabajo al engañar a Zero por su propio comunicador

¿?: *Ríe* Fue un trabajo de niños… *se escucha un relamer de labios*

Harpuia: Sabes que tu identidad no puede ser descubierta…

¿?: Lo sé, pero me aburre pasarme aquí… Además, por qué no debo dejar mi identidad al descubierto?

Harpuia: Yubel… El maestro X ordenó que así fuera

Yubel: *suspira* Es aburrido… Cuándo estaré yo al frente?

Harpuia: Yubel… No insistas…

Yubel: Está bien…_ Tsk… Un día de estos me desapareceré, quiero conocer a Zero… Sería un enfrentamiento interesante… Además… Me gustaría saber la reacción de Leviathan_ *ríe*

Harpuia: De qué te ríes?

Yubel: Eh? De nada importante *sonríe con malicia y las sombras empiezan a dispersarse, dejando ver dos ojos violetas, un cabello largo blanco grisáceo, una armadura en los hombros negras, brazos, muñecas piernas y tobillos, cubiertos por una armadura violeta, en vez de zapatillas y pies corrientes se ven 2 especies de garras hacia atrás y 1 hacia adelante, como si de la pierna de un demonio se tratase, alas de un color negro, y en sus labios abiertos se ve relucir dos colmillos deseosos de sangre*

Harpuia: *suspira* Recuerda que no puedes lastimar a los humanos

Yubel: Lo sé, por ello me limito a la sangre que ustedes me permiten *sonríe*

Harpuia: Solamente recuerda no arriesgarte mucho

Yubel: Entendido *sonríe y se va*

Harpuia: Tengo un mal presentimiento… *suspira muy serio*

***Mientras tanto en la base de la Resistencia***

Zero: Ya veo… Es un alivio *sonríe*

Ciel: Tal vez fue tu imaginación… Ya sabes… Tal vez estés sugestionado por todo lo que haz tenido que luchar…

Zero: Tal vez… Estaré afuera…

Ciel: Está bien… Ten mucho cuidado…

Zero: Lo tendré… *sale y va a un lugar apartado, siendo este con varios árboles, sin flores pero con césped, y sombra para el atardecer, se acuesta bajo la sombra de un árbol y cierra los ojos quedándose dormido al rato después*

¿?: Qué irresponsable… *sale de unas ramas y por la oscuridad no se ven quien es* durmiéndose en un lugar donde puede ser asesinado fácilmente… *acaricia la mejilla de Zero sin despertarlo*

Zero: *aun durmiendo*

¿?: Es una pena que tengas razón… Si todo esto llega a acabar yo… *se queda en silencio y se pega a sí misma/o* No… No debe pasar… Acabe este conflicto a no… Somos enemigos… Rivales… No permitiré esto… *suspira, lo mira y al rato desaparece luego de verse caer unas lágrimas y escuchar en un susurro* Zero…

Zero: *despierta* Eh…? Alguien… Habrá estado aquí hace poco…? *niega con la cabeza y suspira mirando el cielo estrellado* Tal vez… Fue mi imaginación… *se levanta y estira* No es momento de deprimirse… O quedarse pensando… La batalla contra Neo-Arcadia está lejos de terminar… No es el momento de pensar en el futuro… Es el momento de pensar en mejorar el presente para así llegar a un futuro…

***En la base de la Resistencia***

Ciel: Zero… *suspira* En serio estás bien…?

Soldado 1: Srta. Ciel, está bien?

Ciel: Eh? Si, si, solo… Me pregunto qué ocurrirá el día de mañana…

Soldado 1: No lo sé, solo espero, seguir viviendo para ver el día de mañana… Nunca se sabe lo que nos puede ocurrir…

Ciel: *suspira* desgraciadamente tienes razón… Ve a descansar… Ya se hace de noche…

Soldado 1: Gracias srta Ciel, le recomiendo descansar a usted también

Ciel: Lo tendré en mente… Gracias, buenas noches

Soldado 1: Buenas noches *se retira*

Ciel: Zero… *susurra*…

***En la arboleda donde está Zero***

Zero: *suspira* Hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza… X… La luz que me entrego a Z saber… Los 4 guardianes… Leviathan… La batalla de la resistencia contra Neo-Arcadia… *suspira* Es demasiado… Mañana será otro día… Tal vez en las misiones de mañana pueda despejarme un poco… *camina hasta la base sin darse cuenta que es vigilado gracias al cansancio*

¿?: Zero… *susurra y suspira para luego desaparecer*

Zero: *llega a la base y va a su pieza, se acuesta y cierra los ojos intentando dormir*

********* Fin del Capítulo 3 *********

**Espero os haya gustado el capítulo, voy a intentar subir el próximo lo más pronto posible, de ante-mano disculpas si demoro, tengo mis complicaciones *sonríe con una gotita en la cabeza* envíen sus reviews :c así sé que están al tanto del fic :3 espero les esté gustando el capítulo hasta el momento, alguno ya tiene su OC preparado? Yo si ewe! Acaba de salir, y por qué? Porque YOLO :v okno xDD espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora pasaré a responder sus comentarios.**

**Leozx95: ewe Megaman de por sí ya es interesante x3, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Abrazos y saludos**


End file.
